


Summer days

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama knew that this camp was in collaboration with the kid’s volleyball program in Miyagi so the chances of seeing Oikawa was high, but they were in college and Oikawa did go to a fancy big name school in Tokyo so he could be too busy to even show up. That’s what Kageyama was hoping for anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer days

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wanted to write something real quick but then this happened. i'm determined to finish this oikage week. also why am i so bad a tags.

Kageyama knew that this camp was in collaboration with the kid’s volleyball program in Miyagi so the chances of seeing Oikawa was high, but they were in college and Oikawa did go to a fancy big name school in Tokyo so he could be too busy to even show up. That’s what Kageyama was hoping for anyways.

Kageyama waited outside the building, introducing himself to parents that came up towards him with their kids making small talk. He wondered if it was okay not to smile, this was a waste of time and it was too hot for them to be outside. There was a perfectly fine air-conditioned gym that they could have been waiting in but here he was standing on dark asphalt feeling his soles heat up.

This summer seemed to be even hotter than the previous one. Despite having the pleasure of not participating at his team’s hell week, Kageyama was sweating buckets. It was disgusting as he looked down and a drop of sweat dripped down and fell off his nose.

“I want to go home Takeru.”

“Shhh, you’re making me hot with all your complaining.”

“Mean! I’m gonna tell your mom that you’re being so rude to me.”

Kageyama groaned internally at that ever so familiar whiny voice. That voice that mocked him throughout middle and high school, that voice that teased and challenged him in college, that voice –

“Oh.”

Kageyama looked up from the floor and saw Oikawa who had on a grimace as he glanced at him. 

“Hello,” he said, looking past Oikawa and towards another camp leader who was grinning and waving goodbye to some parents.

“What a coincidence! What are you doing here Tobio?” Oikawa asked, setting one hand on his hip as he arched his neatly trimmed eyebrow. “Don’t you have practice to be at?”

“My coach’s daughter founded this camp and he asked if I could help out by being a camp leader.” Kageyama didn’t have to answer, but if he didn’t then god knows what Oikawa would have done to find out why he was here. “And you?”

“Hmmm, I don’t wanna tell you,” Oikawa chirped. “Let’s go Takeru.”

Kageyama bit his tongue, holding in a snappy remark that would be okay with Hinata but not with Oikawa. He sighed loudly, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he walked towards the camp leader he previously saw to see if he could be of help.

-

“You got to be kidding me,” Oikawa sneered, staring at Kageyama as he entered his room.

“Technically, I was here first,” Kageyama commented, holding a water bottle and towel in one hand. He walked toward the bed he claimed earlier in the day to see that his stuff was moved to the other bed. “Did you move my stuff?”

“Hm?” Oikawa looked at the bed by the door then to Kageyama who had a slight frown on his face. “Oh yeah, I did. Is there a problem?”

“No,” Kageyama replied, throwing his towel to the top bunk. “It’s fine.”

“Ooohh okay if you insist,” Oikawa said, turning back to the folder that he was reading. “By the way, if you snore then I’ll smother you in our sleep.”

Kageyama blinked at the comment -or was it a threat?- before turning back to his bed, and laying down on it. “Don’t worry, I don’t.”

“Good, that’s good,” Oikawa declared, closing his folder loudly before continuing. “Now let’d go get lunch, I’m so famished!”

“I just laid down.”

“Well get up, I don’t want to go by myself,” Oikawa said, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the folder. “What will happen will girls start to come on to me and I don’t have anyone to keep them away? That’s usually Iwa-chan’s job but he isn’t here now.”

“The camp says that no employees are allowed to have a relationship with each other or else they’ll be asked to leave,” Kageyama paraphrased from the meeting he had earlier. “I don’t think any girls will risk their job here to flirt with you.”

“Tobio, just get up and come with me,” Oikawa demanded. “Please? Pretty please? I promise not to suffocate you if you snore tonight.”

Kageyama groaned loudly internally, mixing up a few choice cuss-words, as he slowly got up and walked to the door.

“Yay! I’m feeling like eating some milkbread, oohh, I wonder if that convenience store down the street has some,” Oikawa said, stuffing his hands into his sweat pockets as he walked ahead of Kageyama. 

The sun shined brilliantly through the wide open windows of the building, the heat so palpable that Kageyama began to feel tiny little beads of sweat forming near the lower part of his back and the back of his neck. He looked up to tell Oikawa that he was going back to their room where the AC was much more noticeable than this hallway, when he saw that Oikawa stopped by the side door, watching kids practice receives in the grass.

The sunlight shone on Oikawa’s brown hair; the assorted shades of brown were easy to spot as Oikawa moved closer to the door and pushed his hair back lazily with his hand. His skin lacked the tan that he had four months ago when Kageyama saw him playing against another team. Oikawa was usually tall, he stood so straight to amplify his importance, but he was slouching now. He leaned forward, shoulders slumped, he seemed…tired.

“Oikawa?” Kageyama asked, his hand reaching out to touch the other setter’s shoulder but he withdrew it last second. “Are you okay?”

“Ah,” Oikawa jumped, laughing slightly as he continued walking to the cafeteria. “Sorry! Just got lost in old memories. You know, the simple days of when learning to receive.”

Kageyama hummed in agreement, his gaze falling heavily on Oikawa suddenly straight posture. 

“What was I talking about? Oh yeah-“

-

“Wow Kageyama! You’re so good! Can you teach me how to serve?” A young boy, probably eight years old, asked, eyes shining and smiling so huge that Kageyama could probably count his teeth. 

“Yeah, after we’re done with this session then I’ll stay behind to teach you the basics,” Kageyama replied, smiling softly as the boy’s eyes widened in glee. 

“Thank you very much!”

“You’re so nice,” Oikawa commented after the boy left. “He can’t even receive properly yet so what’s the point of teaching him to serve?”

Kageyama whipped his head around to scowl at Oikawa. “That’s rude.”

Oikawa muttered something too softly to hear before plastering on a grin and grabbing one of Kageyama’s shoulders. “You’re right, that was really mean of me. I’m sorry Tobio. That must bring back bad memories for you huh? I wonder what would have happened if I was nicer to you in middle school.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kageyama said, shrugging off Oikawa’s hand. “I watched how to serve by-“

“By watching me,” Oikawa interrupted, waving his hand in front of his face as if swatting something away. “I know. I’m trying to say what if I-“

“If you treated me like a proper senpai? Like Iwaizumi?” Kageyama cut him off, sighing as he held in more words. “It doesn’t matter. There’s no point in thinking about what ifs.”

“You’re so mature Tobio,” Oikawa teased, his eyes hard and lips pinched in an ugly smile. “Ahhh, look at the time! Okay kiddos time to wrap up!”

Oikawa walked away and repeated the words louder for the kids further away, picking up stray volleyballs as he walked and tossing them into the basket.

Kageyama kept repeating the words I wonder what would have happened if I was nicer to you in middle school before blinking hard as an montage of a could-have-been future played through his mind. It’s like he was said earlier, there’s no point imaging, wishing, of better middle school memories. 

“Are we going to start now?” He looked towards the voice where five other kids stood, looking nervous at tagging along. “I told them that I was getting private lessons and they wanted to learn too. Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s fine! Right Tobio?” Oikawa came along, clapping his hands twice to get the attention of the kids. “Let’s split up into three so it’ll be easier to teach.”

The separation happened quickly, the more reserved kids went towards Kageyama while the rambunctious kids flocked towards Oikawa. Kageyama watched as the kid who asked him to help began chatting animatedly with Oikawa. Leave it to Oikawa to steal the show.

“How about we make this more fun and do a competition? My team against yours and the one who does better serves wins. Of course my team will win, right guys?” Oikawa’s question was answered with cheers and Oikawa grinned wickedly at Kageyama, egging him on. “Or are you afraid of losing once again to me?”

“I win when it actually matters,” Kageyama bit back, “like in nationals.”

His team snickered behind their hands as Oikawa’s face darkened before it brightened once more. “Oh. Was that your consent to this game? Okay! Come on kids!”

Kageyama suddenly felt exhausted, like how he felt when he was first getting used to Hinata, except he felt this sluggishness deep in his bones. He looked down at his small team and they stared right back at him, awaiting his order.

“Okay, let me teach you guys how the general stance is,” Kageyama said, walking towards the opposite direction Oikawa went in.

“Uhm, we already know that,” a small boy with blonde hair said, looking down at his feet. “We were in the setter group yesterday.”

“Oh really? How about his group?” Kageyama pointed towards Oikawa’s group, which was laughing at whatever Oikawa said. 

“No, one of them was in the libero session while the others were with the middle blockers.”

“That’s good,” Kageyama muttered, feeling better about this game. “Okay we can definitely win this. Let me see your serves.”

Whatever good feeling Kageyama previously had dissolved into a tiny glimmer. Their serves were horrible, no that was being too critical. These kids were barely learning how to play and even if they already knew how to play they weren’t serious about it. It was okay, not like Oikawa will be doing any better.

Kageyama sneaked a peek at Oikawa’s group where one kid did a really nice serve, grinning happily at Oikawa for his approval. Shit.

“Okay, here’s a couple of things you guys need to fix,” Kageyama said as he turned his attention back to his group. He told them their mistakes hoping that would somehow help before thinking of doing a visual example. “How about you watch me and then try to copy?”

Kageyama grabbed a ball and served it against the wall; the hard smack a familiar sound that calmed his panic. 

“That was amazing!” “Do it again!” “Whoa!”

Kageyama quieted his group’s loud amazement and got them back on track to serving when he felt the gaze of Oikawa burning hole sin the back on his head.

Don’t turn around, don’t turn around, don’t-

“Okay, that’s enough,” Oikawa shouted as he disrupted Kageyama’s chanting. “Time to see what you guys got.” 

The first two boys that went up did decent, giving both their teams a point. The second group that went, one passed while the other didn’t leaving Oikawa was in the lead. In the final batch, Oikawa’s kid stumbled and messed up allowing the two teams to tie.

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Oikawa sighed, tapping one finger on his chin. “Oh well, you guys both win!”

“But that’s impossible in a real game!” One of Oikawa’s group members said. “A real game is lose or win. Why don’t you guys do it?”

The mumbles of soft agreement and then collective chanting of ‘do it’ caused Kageyama to accept or else they might get in trouble with the noise.

“I’ll go first,” Kageyama volunteered, grabbing a ball and spinning it in his hands. He positioned himself into his usual run-up for a jump serve when Oikawa grabbed his attention.

“Can’t we do regular serves?”

“You can,” Kageyama said as he ran up and jumped, slamming the ball as an instinct, relishing the feel of the ball hitting his palm and slamming in the floor. “Your turn.”

“You have to do that too Oikawa!” His team began to beg, trying to persuade him to do a jump serve.

“Alright,” Oikawa agreed, grabbing a ball and squeezing it gently. 

Kageyama watched him carefully as he favored his left leg to jump. The landing wasn’t as smooth as he remembered and the slight wobble that lead to Oikawa tumbling down was something that Kageyama’s never seen.

“Are you okay?” He asked, running towards him, hand reaching out towards Oikawa when it was slapped away.

“I’m fine,” he hissed, getting up and wiping his hands on his legs. “I’ll leave them to you.”

Kageyama watched as Oikawa walked stiffly out the gym, tempted to follow but the kids were murmuring and he had to take them back to the recreational room where everyone was else was probably having their own personal time.

“Let’s clean up and then head to the rec room.” The kids quickly forgot the game as they were forced to pick up the balls and put them away but Kageyama was replaying the serve that Oikawa did.

-

Kageyama entered their room, hoping to see the other male sitting in his chair ready to say something snarky but the room was dark and empty.

He sighed as he noticed that the clothes that were on the chair from earlier were still there and the folder that Oikawa set on his pillow was also still there meaning that Oikawa hasn’t entered the room since their afternoon break.

Kageyama quickly took a shower and returned to their room hoping that in the twenty minutes he was gone that Oikawa came back. He didn’t.

It wasn’t until Kageyama was lying in bed, checking his phone and replying to texts when Oikawa came into the room. His hair wet and eyes red. Oikawa didn’t bother to hide his limp as he crossed the room to sit on his bed.

“Oikawa?”

“I’m not in the mood Tobio.”

“I think-“

“Look,” Oikawa said softly, sighing as he picked up that black folder and placed it on the desk. “Can we talk tomorrow? I’m tired and want to go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Kageyama replied.

The lights turned off leaving Kageyama’s eyes hurting from the bright screen of his phone. He shut if off and closed his eyes, focusing on Oikawa’s even breaths to lull him to sleep.

Tomorrow he’ll have his answers.


End file.
